Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by Bakuten - Genocide Angel
Summary: I am just two and two. I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault. I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; an extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?


_**No, I didn't steal this from anyone. This is the original/unedited version that I'd written as a favor. It was changed and renamed. This is truly mine.**_

* * *

The aromatic scent of coffee beans enriching the air gave of a pleasurable sensation of being at home. It was both familiar and enticing; the bold scent of sweetness in the air. The tapping sounds of people typing away were as soothing as the occasional sound of a page turning in someone's favorite novel. It was a central hub for creative thinkers looking for a calming escape from their everyday life to simply hide away in a quiet place filled with like-minded people. The music that played allowed for a creative flow as its denizens sat quietly, keeping to themselves as they were engulfed in their own little world.

In the corner of the little Jet Brew sat a half Latina typing away with her friends through PearChat. She had a pair of headphones on as she sat there listening to her favorite songs on PearTunes. She'd decided to escape away into this little world to get away from her intolerable sister who was auditioning for a small role in a school play. Her off tune singing had driven her sister and their parents out of the house for whatever reason they could find. So there she sat, having a conversation with her friends through her laptop as they tried to write a script for their teacher Sikowitz's class due on Monday. The only person absent was a certain fiery Goth with an icy glare.

Tori sat enveloped in the writing as she danced absentmindedly in her seat to the tunes of Katy Perry's hits. It was no secret that she liked the pop star; her locker had a few magazine clippings of her idol in it, but it was a secret that her favorite song was I Kissed a Girl. She'd been listening to the song on repeat since she'd arrived here about an hour ago, ordered her coffee, and sat down. She sipped on her warm hazelnut coffee without once taking her eyes off the screen. She had become hypnotized by the words on her screen as she typed out the script from everyone's collaborative ideas. It was coming along smoothly.

The sudden sound of breaking glass interrupted her as she jumped, having a mini heart attack as she pulled out her blue PearPhone XT to check her latest text from Jade. She seemed confused by the text as it simply read as:

I can be hot or cold,  
just don't drink me old!  
A fresh brew  
will see you through.  
Loved for long nights  
and at fresh dawn sights,  
I'm roasted, toasted to perfection  
What could I be? What's your detection?

It was an easy answer, of course. But her PearPhone flew out of her hand from shock at the sudden feeling of a hand slowly sliding across her neck. The PearPhone dropped to the floor as she turned around to glare accusingly at the person who had startled her with such a ghostly touch. It was none other than the devil herself, Jade West. Tori glared up at the Goth who only gave a playful smile back before dropping her bag to the floor and sitting down at the table with Tori. The Goth snatched up the half Latina's blue PearBook and began nosing her way through the document opened for their script. She chuckled, amused by the girl's amateur writing as she slid the PearBook back over to the now pouting woman.

"Jade, come on." She whined, not really wanting to sit here alone with the imposing woman. Her heart fluttered as a wave of nausea hit her like an ocean wave during a storm.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jade mocked in her Tori voice as she beamed innocently while picking up Tori's PearPhone to hand it back to her. Tori pouted, quickly grabbing the PearPhone away and checking for scratches. She glared back up at the Goth as she placed her phone on the other side of table, away from the unforeseeable tantrums the woman often threw before kicking or throwing something.

"Jade, come on. You're supposed to be helping too." Tori said as turned back to her laptop, still listening to Katy Perry and trying to ignore the Goth and the feelings she had for her. Despite all the torture she'd endured, she had grown fond of the woman. But she couldn't act like she did. Jade had Beck but that never stopped the Goth from teasing Tori in her free time.

"I _am_ helping, Vega." She said calmly before placing her hand behind the PearBook, pausing for a brief second to flash a coy smile, then slamming it shut with a raised brow. Tori jumped back in her seat, hands in the air after narrowly avoiding having them flattened in the PearBook. "Oh come on, Vega. Lighten up." She teased as she sipped on her coffee, watching the girl across the table with narrowed eyes.

"No, Jade. Please. We need to finish this script before Monday." Tori said while trying to open her PearBook back up only to have it snatched away by Jade. She stomped her foot on the ground like a child before taking off her headphones off to toss them back on the table.

Jade found this highly amusing just watching Tori squirm uncomfortably. She sipped on her coffee some more as Tori refused to look up from glaring a hole through the table. Jade laughed as Tori feigned offense to this before finally laughing too. "What's your detection?" Jade asked while enjoying the aroma of her black coffee with two sugars.

"Huh?" Tori asked while leaning forward with her elbows against the table and running her hand through her long chocolate waves. She crinkled her nose, distracted for a moment from thinking too deeply about Jade as she thought over the text message she had received just moments ago.

"Come on, Vega." Jade said slowly, taunting the girl's befuddled expression while still sipping her coffee and savoring the bitter flavor that washed over her tongue and down her throat.

"Is it coffee?" She asked finally, feeling stupid for not having said it sooner. She figured she had gotten it right when Jade's grin grew wider at the answer. Her heart fluttered for a moment at that grin as she felt her cheeks flush. She looked away quickly to try and hide it as she grabbed her PearPhone to text someone, anyone to come and rescue her from making a fool of herself but Jade quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into her bra with a prideful expression on her face.

"No, no, Vega. You know it doesn't work like that." She scolded as Tori pouted again with her lower lip puffed out and eyebrows knitted together.

"Jade, come on." She whined again before crossing her arms.

They unexpectantly ran into each other every blue moon at Jet Brew and Jade, being in a good mood from having her coffee, took this opportunity to tease the half Latina. And every time it happened, it became more unbearable to be alone with pale woman. It was difficult to sit there, trying to act like a friend and nothing more when she had a crush on her. It ached to keep it a secret from their friends, especially from Jade. But she couldn't do that to Beck.

"No,Vega. We're going to sit here and be civil to each other. You know I'm not always in such a _cheery_ mood. Every time I tell you that, you should just enjoy these moments without trying to think too much into it. Got it? Geezus, Vega. Sometimes you're thicker than a five dollar malt." Jade rolled her eyes while sighing loudly, showing her disapproval to Tori's attitude.

"Climb it, Tarzan." Tori bit back, a light smirk playing across her lips as she tried to hide it. She really did enjoy these secret moments together even though Jade would deny it ever happened the next day. But it made her heart flutter around awkwardly as it bounced around her rib cage.

"So, _Vega._" The Goth spoke, emphasizing Vega but not saying anything more as she watched Tori try to hide the grin on her face as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, Jade?" She asked, knowing that she had nothing to really say. Jade simply shrugged before leaning back in her chair and opening Tori's PearBook back up.

"Let's see what you like to listen to." Jade sang as she pulled the headphones and fought off Tori to keep the PearBook to herself. She opened up PearTunes as a huge, satisfactory grin crossed her face as she looked at Tori in astonishment. "You kissed a girl?" She mocked, holding back laughter as she found a different song to listen to. Most people wouldn't expect it from the innocent Tori Vega, but she was a fan of Missy Elliot too. She had one clipping of the artist in the back of her locker. Jade put on Lose Control before singing out loud the lyrics to I Kissed a Girl.

"Jade, stop!" Tori shouted under her breath before reaching over and finally shutting the laptop. Jade was still dancing, singing softly as Tori practically threw herself on the table to get Jade to stop. Jade finally stopped when Tori was making a scene, lying across the table with her hand over Jade's mouth as the Goth's eyes danced with amusement. Tori groaned as she slid back off the table and shrunk down into her seat as the rest of the coffee shop returned to what they were doing. Her cheeks her bright red now from embarrassment and from being so close to Jade.

The coy grin never left Jade's face as she took the headphones back off and crossed her arms, staring expectantly at Tori and waiting for an answer. Tori just shifted in her seat, grabbing her warm coffee and sipping it slowly to avoid having to speak. She felt like she was beginning to crack from the pressure of being beneath Jade's stare. She finished her coffee, no longer having something to hide behind as she placed it back on the table and shifted awkwardly in her seat again.

"Well, Vega?" Jade asked finally, holding her hand out to urge the nervous girl on while only finding it amusing. Of course she knew the young half Latina liked her; it was the main reason why she wouldn't stop teasing her. If she did, it would be suspicious. She waved her hand in the air for Tori to say something; anything would do at this point. As much as she enjoyed watching the girl squirm, she would much rather have a secret conversation with her then sit awkwardly at a coffee shop with her. She grabbed her bag, ready to leave now after quickly growing bored at Tori's uncooperative spirit.

She'd stood up when Tori quickly reached out, latching on to the pale wrist of the Goth before looking up at her. She was going to crack and watching Jade walk away after just a few minutes would've been too hard to endure at the moment. Every time she watched Jade leave the cozy little Jet Brew, a new little crack formed. Jade turned back, raising her eyebrow at the half Latina who quickly threw her own things into her bag before standing up beside her. "Well?" Jade asked again, jabbing at the cracks to form more as Tori just shrugged and gulped to keep from doing something she would regret. Jade rolled her eyes at the lack confidence the girl had before turning on her heel and walking out.

Tori flinched as the door swung shut. And she shattered. It was now or never and she had to do it now if she was going to get over it. If she didn't, she would be doomed to always wonder 'what if'. That was something she couldn't bear, even if it meant being shot down by a beautifully untamed Goth. She quickly ran out the door, her heart beating rapidly as she chased after Jade only to find the girl just standing outside, waiting as she drank her coffee. Her expression read as 'about time' as she saw Tori coming up, nervous and shaky as she stopped in front of the Goth.

"Jade, I have something to tell you. If I don't tell you now, I won't be able to later and I'll always regret it and wonder what if." She rambled off quickly, shaking slightly from how nervous she was feeling as she looked into those expectant teal hues of the pale raven haired girl before her. She gulped as Jade raised her coffee cup to her mouth, choosing to say nothing as she sipped on her coffee. "Jade, I like you. I don't just like you, I really do _like _you." She stuttered out before flinching back and looking away from fear of how Jade would retaliate. When she did nothing, she looked back up to find a knowing grin painted across the Goth's face.

"Yeah, Vega. I've known for a year already." She said coolly before stepping forward, mere inches away from Tori's face as she smiled and spoke softly.

"I am just two and two.  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful.  
A duty, a fault.  
I am often sold dear,  
good for nothing when bought;  
an extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure when taken by force.  
What am I?"

Tori thought for a moment, still dazed by Jade's reaction – or lack thereof. She grinned when she finally thought of the answer to Jade's riddle then placed her still shaky hand on Jade's soft cheek to give her the answer as she leaned in and kissed her passionately. She tasted just like coffee.


End file.
